A Family Who Cares
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: It was a great night until Blaine stumbles into Kurt's rehersal with a bruise. It turns out Mr. Anderson isn't as nice as his son. Protective!Kurt Abused!Blaine
1. To The Rescue

**Author's Note: My first ever Fanfic, so critic and advise welcome! Please be nice though – the beast inside becomes angry when roused. Thanks! - KO'C**

**Warning: One swear word – Oh jeez. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

A Family Who Cares

Kurt was breathing hard. Sure, his legs where shacking with exhaustion, but over all, Kurt was feeling wonderful. He had just finished his rehearsal for a performance he planned to showcase for his friends in Glee club.

Kurt smiled, finally feeling that his had nailed ever skip, hop, twirl, and yes – shimmy. He knew he had picked out the most ideal song for the week's assignment and couldn't wait to boast over it to Rachel.

Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the soft, "Kurt." That resonated from behind him on the school's stage.

Kurt quickly spun, glaring at the unknown person who had just interrupted and startled him out of his self-glorifying moment. Instantly, he recognized the bowed head of curly hair as his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined, though happy to see him unexpectedly, "What are you... Blaine?" Kurt asked as Blaine kept looking at the ground at his feet.

"Blaine. Look at me, please." He continued, as he took a step forward.

Blaine took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he slowly turned his face upward. At first he kept his eyes adverted from Kurt's, but as he heard him gasp, Blaine saw Kurt's wide eyes focused solely on his lower face.

Kurt rushed forward as he saw the bruise prominent on Blaine's right cheek. "Blaine," He desperately whispered as he cupped Blaine's face, inspection the abused flesh, "What, who...who did this?"

Blaine closed his eyes, and answered, "My da-"

"Your _FATHER_?" Kurt interrupted, instantly furious at the Mr. Anderson. Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist in a vice grip and started pulling him toward the stage's back door that lead to the parking lot.

Only to be stopped by resistance on Blaine's end. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine with an angry _'__what?'_ expression in his face.

Blaine held Kurt's glare. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes and saw the pain and anger.

And the fear.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You know where we're going."Kurt replied with an edge to his voice. Kurt turned and attempted to pull Blaine to the door again.

"Kurt, please," Blaine said and Kurt could hear the cracking in Blaine's voice and stopped pulling his arm, "Please, don't," Blaine pleaded with slouched shoulder and deflated eyes, "You're angry and not thinking straight. If I go back now, it will only make things worse..." He quietly explained further, "_Everything_, worse."

Kurt snapped, "_NOT THINKING STRIGHT_? NO BLAINE, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS _NOT THINKING STRIGHT_! You're FATHER hit you; abused you! You can't let him WALK ALL OVER YOU!" Kurt released Blaine's arm and started wildly using them to emphasize his point, "All this time you've been telling me to stand up to people like this and hold my ground! I'm only trying to follow your teachings and NOW you're telling me to back off the man who hurt you? I can't let this go! No one causes the person I love pain and gets away with it! At least call the police for God's sake! This is child abuse, damn it!" Kurt ended his ranting lecture with fast breaths.

"Please," Blaine repeated as one of the tears that had\been forming in his eyes found it's way down his bruised cheek.

Unmoving, Kurt watched the tear's trail, but stayed silent. After a few moments, he grasped Blaine's wrist in a gentler hold. He started moving to the door with Blaine quietly following. "Let's go." Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"Where?" Was Blaine near silent reply. Kurt slowly turned, his blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel one's is a look of desperation.

"My house. We'll talk about this in the tomorrow morning with clearer minds." Kurt then proceed to step forward and pull his exhausted boyfriend into a strong hug.

"Thank-you."

Blaine's voice cracked when he hiccuped his gratitude and his tears were all released with a shuddering breath.

The emotion in Blaine's voice was the last step in making Kurt all resolve and he felt his throat tighten and his eyes moisten.

For the next 10 minutes, The two hugged while comforting each other with quiet words and promises. And another grueling 15 minutes for Kurt to rub Blaine's back in small circles until he felt that he was in control enough to drive them home.

~ ~ .:KO'C:. ~ ~

That Night

All lights were off in Kurt's bedroom except for the small lamp on is dresser giving a calm, safe feel to the elegant room.

When Blaine and Kurt had returned to Kurt's house, their story was repeated to Burt and Carol (Finn had a sleepover at Puck's house).

All in all, it took Kurt, Blaine and Carol to relax Burt and keep him from driving at unearthly speeds to jack this demented father of Blaine's up. After many colorful names exploded from Burt's mouth along with some vicious promises for Mr. Anderson, he calmed down and did his best to support Blaine with Carol and Kurt.

Now, Kurt found himself curled up against Blaine with his head on his stomach and a forgotten ice pack at the foot of the bed. Kurt twisted his neck to gaze at the beautiful boy sleeping beneath him. Even the warming glow couldn't mask the ugliness etched in the mark on Blaine's tanned cheek. It was ugly for so many reasons and Kurt silently promised to rightly justify every single one of them.

Kurt sighed dejectedly and curled tighter around Blaine, wanting to never let the him go again. He closed his eyes, but knew that sleep was going to elude him for many more hours to come.

FIN

**Review to your heart's content please, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for. **


	2. Voyage

**Thanks SO much for the reviews, I will be continuing this story so it will amount to 3 chapters of wonderful Klaineness!**

**Unfortunately this chapter will be a tad shorter cause it's a filler on Blaine's thoughts on his way to his house to confront his cracked father.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

A Family Who Cares

Chapter 2: Voyage

The car was silent, not even the radio was playing. Burt was driving and Carol was in the passenger seat. Kurt and Blaine occupied the back seats. It had been silent ever since they left the Hummel-Hudson household, no, It had been silent long before that. Ever since they had woken up that morning Blaine couldn't recall anybody saying just about anything other than Carol calling them down for breakfast.

Before they had left, Carol wrote a short note to Finn in case he came home before them and they headed out the door, but as Blaine been rounding the vehicle, Kurt caught his hand, spun him around and placed a short kiss on his lips before promising everything was going to be fine.

Kurt had then lead him to the door and shimmied in first, never breaking his hand contact with Blaine.

Presently, Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. He then spared a glance up to Kurt's eyes, which he found were dead-set on the road ahead.

Just like his fathers.

And his step-mother's.

They all seemed so set on what was ahead of them it gave Blaine a sliver of confidence that Kurt's promise was true and that this family knew what they were doing. What was he thinking? Of course they knew what they were doing, after all Kurt had been forced out of his school by a bully very much like his father.

Only this time, Blaine had a feeling his dad wasn't about to unexpectedly come out of the closet and kiss his boyfriend.

Blaine was suddenly hit again with the same sense of thankfulness for his boyfriend as he had been feeling since the previous night. He could only humor himself by thinking what kind selfish idiots he could have fallen for that didn't have a shred of uniqueness or pure courage as his one and only love.

His mind jumped to Sebastian Smyth and he had to hold back a humor-less chuckle as he envisioned him in this situation. Blaine figured he'd try to get into his pants then give him a pat on the head with a few words of encouragement and send him on his way home.

_Nothing like what Kurt is sacrificing to help me. Or what Mr. Hummel is risking in the public eye to confront his homophobic father._

His stomach stirred in hunger and he had a brief wish that he had eaten the food offered to him back at Kurt's place. The thought that kept the briefness to his wish was that he knew he hack it all back up in nervousness as soon as he stepped foot inside his own house. Besides, it's not like anybody else ate.

Blaine looked down again, only this time his focus was on this leg which refused to stop twitching. It had started early in the morning when he had first proposed to call the police before they even got there, just in case, but Burt had wanted to confront the man first. If things got out of hand, he promise that reinforcements would be called to help.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to just clear his mind of thoughts. To his surprise, this worked for a few minutes...or had it an hour, because as he opened his eyes, he saw familiar stores and shops from downtown Westervile.

Streets were becoming more and more familiar from his childhood, and his leg seemed to only become more and more restless. Kurt then leaned over and looked him straight in the eye to give him a meaningful stare, pecked him on his lips and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "I always keep my promises, Blaine. Always. I love you."

Kurt reached down and gently rubbed Blaine's jittery thigh for a moment with his thumb before pulling away and focusing back on the road.

After a few short minutes, they arrives at Mr. Anderson's _dwelling_. The family emptied the car and Kurt pulled Blaine out his door as to continue their prolonged hand-holding. Burt moved aside as Blaine walked up to the door.

He removed his had from Kurt's with a the slightest of squeezes and almost whimpered at the loss of contact with his source of comfort. Then, steeling himself, Blaine took a deep breath and stood tall as he rang his own doorbell.

It only took a moment for Mrs. Anderson to answer the door. With a squeak she said, "Blaine, Honey! You really shouldn't be -"

"Mary, what are you doing? Invite our _son_ and his friends inside."

From over his mother's shoulder, Blaine could see his father standing in the living room; sneering, and suddenly wished the car ride had been longer than the two hours it was.

Far longer.

And thank goodness he hadn't eaten anything.

**I rather liked this chapter, not as much as like like the next (which will be posted soon), but enough to be proud of it!**

****Review to your heart's content please, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for. ****


	3. Confrentation

**Wow. Look at all those wonderful story alerts! Thanks!**

**Now, I edited this a lot of times and if something seems out off place or odd, just let me know because it's probably not suppose to be there and I forgot to delete it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Last chapter in my suppose-to-be oneshot**

A Family Who Cares

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Blaine tentatively took the first steps into his house, Kurt followed right behind along with Burt and Carol.

"Mary, please offer our guests some drinks. I'm sure they're thirsty. I'll be right back, but do feel free to make yourselves at, ah... home." Mr. Anderson left his station in the living room and walked down an adjoining hall and disappeared into a side room.

Mrs. Anderson looked franticly at Blaine and his group, "Blaine, what are you thinking, you heard what you father said yesterday! Leave now and I'll call you later when Mark has calmed down to at least thinking within reason!"

Blaine was clearly looking torn between doing what was asked of him and staying to fight his fight, but his thoughts were interrupted by his father reentering the entrance hall.

"Mary, did I not ask you to offer them drinks?" There was a sharp edge to his voice.

"Yes, you did, I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"Hurry along then."

Mrs. Anderson shot a warning glace at Blaine before disappearing into another hallway. Both of them knew what room Blaine's father had disappeared into.

"Carol why don't you go help, dear?" Burt asked, with an undertone of: 'Don't let Mrs. Anderson intervene in any way. Just keep her occupied... or restrained'. After a slight nod in agreement, Mrs. Hummel-Hudson disappeared after Mary.

A moment of silence followed, before Mr. Anderson spoke, "Blaine, I thought I made it clear-"

"Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm Burt Hummel, It has come to my attention recently that you acted in an abusive way toward your son."

Blaine's fingers kneaded together in an anxious, uneasy grip.

"What? Where did you hear this? I assure you nothing has occurred between myself and my son." Blaine's father's eyebrows scrunched together in an arrogant look.

Kurt took his turn to speak. With authority, he asked, "Then why, Sir, did your son come to me last night injured, claiming it was your doing?"

Burt spoke next before Mr. Anderson could reply, "And why, exactly, is it he also spent the night at my home for fear of returning here?"

Silence ensued and Mr. Anderson looked to his son and his face grew red. "You. You told them. I specifically remember telling you what would happen if you told." He began to take threatening steps toward his son.

"Dad! I...I didn't mean to... it just,"

"It just what Blaine? JUST WHAT?" His father roared.

Burt and Kurt butted their way in between the two men in order to stop the progress of Mr. Anderson cornering his son.

"Now, listen here-" Burt started, but Blaine's father had his sights set on Kurt.

"You! You little FREAK! You did this to my son! He was a respectable young man before he met you! You just came in a FORCED your gay on him!"

Kurt began to take his own steps back as Mr. Anderson loomed above him; shouting accusations. Suddenly, he felt his back come into contact with his own father's chest.

Blaine had tried to come to Kurt's defense, but before he could tell Mark that he had chosen who he was before he had met Kurt, Burt rushed in to say,

"If you think my son was the cause for Blaine's choice, then you're a sorry excuse for a father! You know NOTHING about him! You have yourself a special young man – someone I'd be proud to know – and you deny him even your love because he's DIFFERENT?"

"You accuse me of not loving my child? Well who had him transfer when he was the product of a hate crime, huh? If I were you, I'd keep_ my son_ away from others to at least spare other families of this!"

And so the argument continued.

Blaine, who had been only spectating with his eyes glistening with tears, was sure that by now the two women in the kitchen could hear them and hoped Carol would keep his mom from running in here to help. She would only end up hurt. His tears began to flow as the voices got louder and more aggressive. Vaguely he could hear his father insulting him for being weak and to dry off his face.

But he paid him no mind.

Blaine was thinking of all he had gone through recently, coming out to his dad and building those damn cars in the driveway, telling him he had a boyfriend, wanting to transfer back to public school, the musical that his father failed to attend. Then, his memories went even further back to playing basketball and tag together as a child and swimming in the lake by the park and sharing ice cream on the porch.

Blaine thought of all he lost due to his dad's prejudice and homophobia and it invigorated him to whip his tears, look his father in the eye, and say, "No one, not Kurt, or his family, not even show choir had anything to do with my choices. It's who I am!"

This made his father act.

Mr. Anderson growled and sprang at him, evading Burt and Kurt, and thrusting his fist into Blaine's chest.

Burt ran at Mr. Anderson as Kurt yelled and rushed to where Blaine had landed on the ground, his head lulled to the side; groaning, and his arms wrapped around his chest.

Kurt kneed before him and lifted Blaine's head to his lap, when he saw a smear of blood on his hand.

Blaine's blood.

There had been a miniscule pool of it by Blaine's head, and his hand had hit it when he moved Blaine into his arms. Kurt hurriedly ran his hands over Blaine's chest, feeling for broken ribs that may have punctured a lung, which would in turn cause blood to run from Blaine's mouth, but was stumped when he found none. Shifting Blaine, Kurt felt his sleeve become warm. Shifting him again, it became clear upon Kurt's arm that the blood was coming from Blaine's head.

Carefully as possible, Kurt moved around Blaine to gain access to the injury, no doubt from when his head had come in contact with the (hideous, in Kurt's opinion) ceramic tile flooring. From Kurt's point of view, it didn't look to be too bad of a wound, perhaps only a cut from the edge of a tile, but the impact was enough slightly confuse Blaine for the moment, as his eyes shifted under half-closed lids.

In the span of these few moments, Burt had been grappling with Mr. Anderson, but was quickly put out when the taller man punched him in the face and heard his nose crack. Burt dropped to the ground on all fours.

Mark turned his attention back to Kurt, but cooly spoke to Blaine, "I told what would happen if you told Blaine." Keeping his focus on the fair-haired teen before him.

Blaine could only twist and groan in protest at his father.

Gently placing Blaine on the floor, Kurt stood, "You have to stop this," He pleaded, infuriated, "Can't you see this isn't doing you any good?" In a gesture, he opened his arms wide.

Mr. Anderson advanced farther, saying, "It's giving me comfort, knowing that my son and his queer little friends will no longer dirty my family name anymore!" And as he reached the young man, he grabbed a handful of Kurt's shirt as his other hand disappeared behind his back.

Only to reappear with a gun.

Pointed at Kurt.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he gasped, "No, don't...can't you see how wrong this is?" His hands were attempting to pry off the one on his shirt.

Mr. Anderson leaned in closer with a sly smile to say, "What's wrong here is _you_, and your little posse."

Out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he could see his father stumble to his feet, holding his nose. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to sweet Gaga for him to hurry, he couldn't take much more before sheer panic kicked in and he began to feel his eyelashes get wet. His breathing was coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, faggot!" Roared Mr. Anderson, shaking him. Kurt hadn't even been aware Bernard had continued on with his little rant.

"No..." Whimpered Kurt.

Blaine helplessly watched, his limbs refusing to move as his brain half-processed what was happening.

"What? Did you you think I was giving you a choice, queer?" The fist on Kurt's shirt tightened.

Burt was slowing regaining his strength and tilted his head to see his son's predicament.

"No..." Kurt repeated, him mind having gone on autopilot, "Always... have a choice..." He whispered.

"No, you really don't Kid." Smoothly chuckled Mr. Anderson as he pulled the hammer back on the pistol and a tear rolled down Kurt's face.

In a moment of desperation, Kurt acted on instinct and nailed Blaine's dad between the knees with his foot. Mr. Anderson howled and shrank to his knees as Burt tackled him.

A shot rang out.

One of the women in the kitchen shrieked.

The room had gone still and Mr. Anderson lay on the floor, unconscious.

With ringing in his ears, Kurt looked around to to see if someone had been hit. Burt stood up, evidently okay, gazing in Kurt's direction. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine staring at him, no, not at him, just off to his left. In fear for the mothers, Kurt spun and looked to the hallway leading to the kitchen, but it was empty.

Confused, he turned farther, still looking, until seeing the small hole in the entryway's painted wall, about 3 inches from where his head had been. The bullet had barely missed him.

The thought of that _thing_ going through his head sickened him. Just as sickening as who had fired the shot.

_No one had been shot. _Kurt lost his balance and fell to his knees and a few more tears escaped in relief.

"Kurt!" Came Burt's shout as he ran to hug his son, "Bud, You alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Dad...ew. You're getting you _nose_ blood on me..."

"I'll take that as an 'I'm fine'," Smiled Burt as he rubbed Kurt's back, "Check on Blaine, I'm going to get Carol and call the police."

Burt pulled Kurt to his feet before running off to the kitchen. Kurt hurried to where Blaine was laying, wide eyes and mouth gaping.

"You almost... my dad, he... the bullet...I'm so sorry, so, so, so, so sorry Kurt! You have to believe me..."Blaine rambled off, not bothering to finish any sentences. Kurt quickly silenced him with a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Hush silly, we're all fine, I'm fine and you'll be fine,"Kurt expertly replaced a stray lock of Blaine's hair, then continued, "Can you stand? Your mom will be coming in here, and no offense but you look like a train wreck -albeit a cute train wreck – but a train wreck no less and I doubt you want to take your mom's mother hen-ing sitting down."

Blaine attempted a soft chuckle that didn't come off too well as he had to heavily lean on Kurt for support as he was lifted to his shaky feet. There was the sound of hurried footsteps resounded in the entryway.

"Blaine? Blaine, dear?" Came Mrs. Anderson's voice a s she rounded the hallway's corner. She squeaked at sight of her husband on the floor, but paid little attention to him as she spotted her beloved child. Kurt steeped aside as she pulled Blaine into a vicious hug that managed to hit his bruised cheek and his newly bruised ribcage. He groaned in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby! I'm so sorry for not stepping in sooner and stopping all this, and not comforting you properly, and being scared and not intervening before and also for last week! Or, before that and last night and everything I ever did to upset you! Then there's when -"

"Mom! Stop, please, just stop. I'm fine. Besides, you've done more than you could have and that's more than you'll ever know," Blaine eased out of his grip to look her in the eyes, "Okay?"

"Yes, Blaine." She then went in for another hug. Blaine tried to hid his whimper, but failed, this time raising his mother's alarm.

"You said you were fine! Come on, lift your shirt and let me see, Honey. Come on." She persisted when he didn't act."

Looking for a way our, Blaine shot a glance at Kurt who nodded, happy to cut in and save his boyfriend.

"Just hold on, I don't believe I've properly introduced the two of you." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Met who?" His mother inquired.

"My boyfriend, Kurt."Blaine smiled warmly at her astonished expression.

"Who? This young gentleman here?" Mary asked Blaine, playing along, as Kurt blushed and moved forward to introduce himself.

"Kurt Hummel." He said, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Anderson took one look at it before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Kurt, Blaine and I owe you so much for everything you've done! Anything you ever need, I'll be here for you."

Kurt was shocked, not expected such a warm welcome from her, but recovered to say, "You flatter me, Mrs. And-"

"Mary."

"... Mary, but it was really a group effort." Kurt finished.

"Well Carol had plenty of time to tell me all about you, but modesty was one pleasant quality she left out, now didn't she?" Mary joked, looking over to where Carol and Burt where watching the events with smiles and hushed words as Carol inspected her husband's nose.

"There always has to be some mystery to that young man, Mary, always." Carol said over her shoulder.

Kurt just blushed again and Blaine pulled him into his arms and held him there, letting his tension and fear wash away. There had been far too many close calls today.

Police sirens cold be heard in the distance.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

After Blaine and Burt were checked out by the on-scene medics and given treatment for their injuries and the day's events had been recorded, the group converged together again before Burt and Blaine headed for the hospital for a further check-up.

"Blaine, sweetie, I want you to stay with you boyfriend for a little while, alright."

"But," Blaine started, then stopped, "Why?" He asked instead.

"You need more comfort than I can give you right now, and I'll be busy scheduling your father's hearing and working things out with him, so I won't be around much. As long as that's fine with you?" She directed the last words towards Burt.

"Of course he can, he is always welcome with us." He confirmed.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Later, during the car ride home from the hospital, while Carol was driving, Burt moved the review mirror to look at Kurt who was snuggling with a dozing Blaine. (Who had 3 fresh stitches in his head.)

"After a some thinking, I believe I am going to amend my earlier statement to: 'Blaine is always welcome with us as long as the door stays open.'"

"Dad!" Kurt chastised and Blaine let out a little giggle; blushing.

THE FLUFFY END

**Whew. Finally done. I put off all homework to do this cause I had ideas all day that were written one one small sheet off paper. This turned out a lot longer than I planned(which in turn made it take longer to edit), but I think it went relatively well. I found I can't write arguments that well(hence Blaine's inner thoughts as to avoid writing out all of the fighting.)**

**Also, I couldn't think of any good names for Blaine's dad (John? Brian? William? Michael?Allen? Charlie? James? Mark? Bob?) that didn't sound too nice or stereotypical. If you have suggestions LET ME KNOW! For now: Bernard. Mark. (yes, yes MARy and MARk – I fail)**

**Or, I'll just change it when the Glee episode airs that encompasses Blaine's family.**

****Review to your heart's content please, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for. ****


End file.
